


Wet [Dream]

by indistinct_echo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex swap, Smut, Trope Subversion, Vibrator, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo
Summary: Phil wants to "secretly" watch Dan experience a wet dream. That requires a little more creativity when they're two men with vulvas.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Wet [Dream]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).



Dan rolls over onto his stomach on his side of the bed. Phil hears him but doesn’t watch, keeping his eyes trained on the dark ceiling above them. It’s late, easily past midnight, but Phil knows they likely wouldn’t have even gone to bed yet if not for _this._

What they’re seeking tonight is very specific, and the semi-scripted nature of the scene paradoxically provides a heightened level of freedom. There’s a thrill in getting to explore a scenario that’s so different from their reality, even in a situation as thoroughly contrived as this.

It’s a silly little fantasy, one that intentionally pretends they aren’t together — yet — and navigates the social etiquette of a situation that likely would have naturally occurred once, twice, half-a-dozen times over the years, had they been equipped with different parts. But, being that they are as they are, both with regard to their physical forms and to their relationship with each other, this is something they can only explore in play.

Knowing what he does, knowing what's to _come_ , Phil can’t shake his budding anticipation, even though he recognizes it to be technically inaccurate for the scene. Dan hasn’t even started _moving_ yet, but Phil’s already having a difficult time keeping his breathing steady.

He wouldn’t have any advance notice in a world where he and Dan had actual dicks, but Phil doesn’t mind taking a few leniencies when it serves him. Hell, if this were real, Phil would likely sleep through the whole thing and be none the wiser the next morning.

But Phil’s quite awake now, and he knows that Dan is too, despite his pretending otherwise.

Dan lets out a breathy sigh that’s mostly muffled by his pillow. Phil turns his head to look at him, watching as Dan begins rolling his hips, pressing gently into the bed again and again. The one tiny corner of Phil’s mind that’s still capable of rational thought thinks that, in the dark of their room lit only by fairy lights, it looks like Dan is drawing little figure-eights with his hips.

 _“Ahhh,”_ Dan breathes. His arms are draped elegantly across the pillow, but Phil sees his hands clench up into fists. A matching knot forms low in Phil’s gut.

It’s _this;_ this is the reason why they’re going through all of the trouble of acting out this particular scene. It is both thrilling and perhaps inappropriately arousing to see something that, within the confines of this scene, Phil doesn't have any right to see.

Dan shifts his arms now, moving them underneath his pillow. He strategically sets his forearms at right angles to his biceps so that his elbows drive into the mattress beneath them. The leverage enables him to fully thrust into the bed, and he does so with a loud groan.

Phil reaches a hand down between his legs, cupping himself through his underwear. He presses the heel of his hand into his pubic bone and then strokes up with his fingers over where he knows his clit to be beneath the thin black cotton.

They’ve never played quite like this before, but the feeling building within Phil is almost nostalgically familiar; this is just how he felt getting off to Dan’s naked-booths. 

There was a certain shame in doing so back then, back before he knew Dan was okay with being _wanted,_ back when Phil tried to think of anything else as he touched himself late at night under the covers.

He leans into that feeling now, reveling in the shame that comes with not entirely knowing the limits of acceptable behavior. 

Phil slowly slips one hand beneath the waistband of his briefs to rub his middle finger teasingly over his clit, and his mouth drops open with a punched-out gasp.

Dan blinks an eye open in his direction — a momentary break from this play of theirs — but then he smiles a devious sort of grin and shuffles closer to Phil.

Phil admires the way Dan’s back arches as he moves closer, the delicate curve that goes from his neck all the way down to his ass. He likes how, now that Dan’s using the palms of his hands for purchase against the bed instead of his elbows, his chest is raised up and off the mattress and the stretched collar of his shirt hangs low. 

Phil wants to kiss down him, lick teasingly over one peaked brown nipple after the other, but he holds back. Even his finger stops its rhythmic movements, though he continues to feel the shaking pulse of his arousal beneath the tip.

Keeping his eyes trained on Dan’s sleeping, humping, fucking gorgeous form, he lets the chosen story of tonight play over in his mind, a story of two friends casually sleeping in the same bed until one got a little too comfortable...

He had been somewhat embarrassed to ask for this particular scene, given that it’s so far from their norm of existence. There’s something almost taboo about mentally swapping out their sexes so that Phil could watch Dan have a wet dream. But, paired with the increased mental stakes of navigating the situation while pretending to be just friends, the idea became a shameful sort of fantasy that was simply too exciting for him to ignore.

Phil moves the hand inside of his underwear lower, curling two fingers to tease at his entrance. He’s so very wet, and he drags some of that slickness up with him between his lips, easing the slide of his clit between two wet fingers.

He wonders if Dan’s just as soaked before replacing that curiosity with an assuredness Phil hasn’t quite earned; this is meant to be a wet dream and is as much about the fantasy of what’s happening as the acts themselves. The unknowns only heighten the experience, and Dan’s closed eyes and the darkness of the room leave so much to Phil’s imagination.

He pictures the dark patch that’d show up on Dan’s underwear, how his cum would go terribly tacky inside it afterwards, leaving no doubt as to what happened during the night. And, _fuck,_ dicks aren’t really Phil’s thing, but he thinks he’d probably like the imagined version of _anything_ with Dan.

Dan lets out a groan and, before Phil can stop him, hitches one leg over Phil’s thigh and starts humping against his leg. Dan’s fingers splay out over the exposed skin, and he kneads at the tender muscles of Phil’s inner thigh.

Phil whines.

What must be millions of thoughts crash around his head — _“fuck, he should really wake Dan up, he can’t let this go on without Dan being fully conscious…”_ and _“if he closes his eyes, he can almost feel where the hardness of Dan is pressing into him, so desperately trying to relieve the pressure” and “he doesn’t know how close Dan is, but Phil certainly thinks he could come just from this.”_

That last thought is only intensified when Dan’s hand moves up to tease at the fabric of Phil’s pants. Phil removes his fingers from his clit — now throbbing and oversensitive — and twists them instead into Dan’s hair. It’s a motion he pretends is an attempt to push Dan off of him, but all he really does is pull him closer.

Dan whimpers as he bucks against Phil, and Phil so wants to take those pouted lips between his teeth. But he restrains himself; tonight is about tiptoeing around the shame of secretly watching someone get off, of observing a wet dream in a way that almost makes him a part of it.

So, he lets something like guilt flood his chest, ignoring how that only makes him more aroused, and finds the strength to push Dan away.

Dan makes a cute little annoyed noise at the loss of friction but rolls onto his back easily enough. He reaches down with one hand to palm at himself while the other stretches up underneath his pillow.

Phil watches as Dan screws his eyes shut tighter, and the illusion of him being asleep wavers. It’s alright, though — Dan still looks so fucking hot even without the extra fantasy coloring their play.

When Dan pulls his arm out from under his pillow, he isn’t empty-handed — he’s holding a long, curved g-spot vibrator.

_They hadn’t discussed this._

Phil feels like he can’t breathe as Dan, instead of simply putting the vibrator inside himself, slips just the tip of it into his underwear and presses it against his clit. The long stem of the vibrator extends past the edge of his underwear, the base resting up against his stomach.

With his thumb, Dan switches the vibrator on.

Dan moans, and Phil soon follows when he sees how Dan moves his fist over the vibrator, pumping it like it’s his cock. Phil frantically pushes his pants out of the way so the pads of his fingers can quickly flick over his clit.

Seeing Dan like this is so entirely beyond anything Phil had imagined when he asked Dan to play. Perhaps this anatomical subversion was _too_ tightly kept behind the barrier of shame for Phil to even know he wanted — _needed_ — it. But Dan’s always known how to draw out even Phil’s most secret fantasies.

It's almost too much, the feeling and the watching and the _everything_ inside of Phil that’s bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He bites down hard on his bottom lip when he comes, his eyelids falling shut as the pleasure courses through him.

_Bliss._

When he opens his eyes and they readjust to the darkness, he sees Dan desperately chasing his own release. He pants and squirms, and there’s no use pretending he’s asleep any longer, but Phil enjoys watching him, nonetheless. There’s no shame in seeing Dan get himself off like this — it’s both a pity and a pleasure.

Dan reaches out for Phil’s hand, managing to entwine their fingers right as he comes. Phil feels the squeeze in his own fingers as Dan clenches and then releases completely. 

His chest warms with a new gratefulness; more than just getting to watch — all Phil actually had the courage to ask for — Dan made sure that Phil was _involved._ Despite pretending in this scene to not be together, that’s all it was: pretend. Nothing can erase the years and years they’ve had of learning each other's bodies, temperaments, and desires.

So Phil is confident that Dan will know exactly what he means when he squeezes Dan’s hand in return before closing his eyes and, feeling sated and wanted and _known,_ drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Andrea @midnightradio for beta-ing <3  
> Like/Reblog [here](https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/630692877293535233/wet-dream) :)


End file.
